Follow my Direction
by amelie.camus
Summary: "You know that this is the point where you can call it a night and remember it as a touchy drunk night among friends (you know she's had plenty of those), keeping your relationship somewhat unscathed, or you can go all in without thinking, just feeling. Like you ever had a choice, really." Prelude to the events of I Do.


**AN: Okay, so there are a lot of things I could say, like that I never ever write fanfiction (I'm a much better reader), or that I literally just started reading Quinntana two weeks ago, or that I have stopped watching glee since the end of season 2 and this last episode was an amazingly pleasant and well-timed surprise...but I wont bore you ;) I couldn't get this out of my head and was hoping someone would write it, but I haven't seen it yet and I'm incredibly impatient so I gave it a shot. Apologies for the errors it's late and this is more of a stream of consciousness type writing. Enjoy! **

* * *

It's the click of the door that does it.

The giggles and the coy smiles all fade away and you feel the shift in the air that makes you shiver. She's looking at you with a smile, her eyes still sparkle from the haze of intoxication but there's more... there's a softness that you've seen before but never received and it makes you catch your breath.

She looks at you patiently, waiting for something - direction - and you know what it will be and where it will lead you, you've been leading her in the same one all night with veiled compliments and not so subtle hints when you danced. But she waits, and it melts you, because of all the years you've known her Santana is someone who doesn't hesitate to get what she wants, she likes to take control of situations that unnerve her, she leads and others follow, but never with me. A faded whisper somewhere says this is different, it always has been, but there's no time to figure out the big picture now when those brown eyes are boring into you. They are dark still, excited, nervous, and you can start to see the trepidation creeping into them too.

You know that this is the point where you can call it a night and remember it as a touchy drunk night among friends (you know she's had plenty of those), keeping your relationship somewhat unscathed, or you can go all in without thinking, just feeling. Like you ever had a choice, really. So you look at her, and you inch your face slowly and giver her a soft and deep kiss to reassure her. You pull back and her eyes are still closed, it gives you courage to kiss her again putting more pressure and holding it for longer. Her eyes snap open that time and she looks again, pleading, confirming, and you say _kiss me_, and she nods quickly before diving in for the most passionate kiss you've ever received.

You lose yourself, because all you feel is her, and warmth that burns faster and hotter with every stroke of her tongue. Your motionless hands now grasp, and pull her close, and she lets a small gasp escape in between her kisses. She still kisses you with a need that you didn't expect but are so glad she shares. With great effort you focus and wrap your arms around her back until your burning fingers find the cool metal of her zipper. She's still lost in your mouth, her hands now moving slowly to cup your face and through the haze it's the sound of the zipper that pulls her back. She looks at you with hooded eyes and a look which can be described as nothing but want, shock, and..something you can't place but that comes dangerously close to happiness.

She pants, and you can't believe you're initiating this but you think you may need to set the pace... for now. You kiss her again and slowly pull down her dress. She's distracted, eyes closed, mouth letting out short breaths against your cheek and you take the opportunity to kiss her neck, her jaw, every single millimeter of that tanned skin you've envied before and now worship.

She whispers a soft, _Quinn_, pleading, but you just kiss her and urge her to step out of the dress pooled on the keep kissing her because you don't trust yourself to look yet and she finally seems to shed some of her insecurity. She pushes you back now, kissing you just a little bit harder, hands roaming and you moan, because God she is perfect.

She kisses your neck and you hum in appreciation, your hands finding purchase in her hair that is much softer than you remembered from when you were younger. She pauses on your collarbone, her hand rests right below the swell of your breast. She hold still and you arch yourself into her to grant her all the permission she seeks. She sucks on your neck and you yelp, slightly caught off guard by the sensation, and just before you can recover you feel her hand cup your breast expertly and two fingers pinch slightly at your nipple.

With that your control disappears.

With that the pace turns rushed.

And you kiss her harder and pull her, and she responds and pushes herself into you- her hands touching everywhere but it's not enough, and you're starting to feel that desperation take over your movements.

You feel her shift but you barely acknowledge it and you let her pull you wherever she wants to go. It's when you feel your legs hit something that you open your eyes again and realize you've finally reached the bed.

You move from her grasp and her eyes snap open and they are guarded again. You hold her stare and slowly peel your dress off with less grace than you hoped for. Her eyes follow your movements and are delayed by a few seconds when they come back to find yours. You smirk, because she wants it, and you do too and there's just no going back from this. She mimics your smirk and she bites down on her lips before she reaches out to pull you on the bed with her...you notice that the hesitation is gone, that now comes the playful, the lust, the need, and maybe something more, and you let yourself get lost in it, in her, just this one time.


End file.
